Robin
Robin, known as the Guardian of Misery, is one of the Guardians of Magic. He has the epithet of "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). He is the lover of Sumia. Personality Having a cool personality and tending to keep things to himself. Robin possesses a direct and somewhat unwieldy way of talking, likely from his lack of social grace or his foreign origins. Although lazy and apathetic, his motto is "work before rest". He hates being ordered around by others, but when he is left alone, he takes care of chores splendidly. Due to the events in his childhood involving Keri, Robin developed gynophobia out of fear of having another woman who becomes too close to him get killed. As a result, he often gets nervous when speaking with female members of the Guardians. However, some conversations show that Robin can suppress his gynophobia in certain situations, such as when Sumia is placed under Robin's protection by Chrom in order to thwart an assassination attempt. When asked about his weakness during battle, he explains that he manages to ignore it when placed in a life-or-death situation, while Sumia reveals that his phobia is not triggered by animals or statues. It is shown that his pride in his swordsmanship can lead to something of a reckless temper and irritability when it is questioned. Robin admires Basilio for his strength and skill. He seeks to become a worthy man in his eyes and constantly trains to obtain the necessary skills. Robin is shown to be considerably humble, and dislikes flattery from others, even from his lover, Sumia. Robin reveals that one of his childhood pastimes was playing with bugs and admiring their appearances. He also cannot handle hot temperatures. Magic and Abilities Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Satan Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of his epithet "The Demon" (魔人 Majin). Satan Soul allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a demonic being. When he activated it for the first time after two years of abstinence, he released a large magical blast which destroyed the surrounding area. Satan Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Robin’s body in flat, square-shaped scales-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing his new appearance. In such state, his eyes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over his body. His forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. He also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. He dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of his transformed arms. Unlike Mirajane, using this spell is not extremely exhausting, so he can execute it in consecutive reprises. In order to utilize his Satan Soul form, Robin's body possesses the same Demon Particles found in the bodies of Tartaros' artificial Demons, resulting in an immunity to any physical alterations and a unique means of recovery. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Robin has proven himself to be a master of Darkness Magic. Using the Magic as his game-changer in most of his fights. Robin has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance his physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. * Darkness Stream: Robin extends his hand towards the opponent and summons forth his Magic Seal underneath his opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. * Soul Extinctor: Robin initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between his hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell is unnamed in the manga, but it was given a name in the anime. There also seems to be a variety to it, in which the sphere, seemingly created faster, is focused around Robin's hands and forearms and shot in a less powerful, yet still destructive blast. * Evil Explosion (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): Robin holds his hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on his palm. When fired, it is fired from Robin's hand. The receding explosion is devastating. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. * Demon Blast: A large ball of dark energy is charged between Robin's hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the target. (Unnamed) * Satanic Blast: The user raises his hand above his head and starts charging Darkness Magic in the form of a sphere that grows larger as it charges. The user then aims his hand at the target, sending a large blast at the target that then becomes a huge pillar of Darkness Magic covering the entire area.(Unnamed) * Dark Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on his eye, Robin redirects the incoming spell, missing the intended target. (Unnamed) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of Magic